This invention relates generally to angle measuring and positioning devices and, more particularly, to an angular measurement instrument for measuring angles in three dimensions relative to a user-selected reference plane.
Conventional bubble levels are routinely used by carpenters, builders, plumbers, pipe fitters, and other tradesmen for determining if a surface is horizontal relative to the Earth""s surface or if a vertical surface is at 90xc2x0 or at a right angle with respect to a known horizontal surface. However, conventional levels are not useful for determining angles measuring more or less than 90xc2x0 or for verifying a right angle where the reference plane is not truly level. Further, conventional levels only determine inclination in two-dimensional space and relative to the Earth""s gravitational environment. For example, these instruments are not useful in positioning a standalone air conditioning unit or other machine at precisely a 45xc2x0 angle relative to the wall.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a self-contained angular measurement instrument for measuring angular displacement on the horizontal plane (i.e. on any plane-axis). Further, it is desirable to have a measurement instrument for determining angular displacement from a user-selected reference point, e.g. from a wall, floor, or other object. In addition, it is desirable to have an angular measurement instrument which audibly indicates each time a stored angular displacement is indicated.
A 3D angle measurement instrument according to the present invention includes a casing with a battery power source positioned therein. A gyroscope is also positioned within the casing and electrically connected to the battery. Similarly, a microprocessor is positioned in the casing and connected to both the battery and the gyroscope. The gyroscope is capable of sensing acceleration and deceleration velocities relative to angular movements of the casing. An output signal indicative of respective velocity data is delivered from the gyroscope to the microprocessor. Using the calculus technique of integration applied to the output signal and a corresponding time factor, the microprocessor is capable of determining an angular displacement value. This angular displacement value is relative to a reference plane (i.e. a starting surface). The angular displacement value may be displayed on an electronic display as a number of degrees offset or displaced from the reference plane (e.g. 31.2xc2x0 from a support beam) or may be interfaced to external equipment as an analog output or RS232 communication. The reference point may be selected and set by a user. Upon positioning the casing on a selected surface, the user may depress a reset button to zero out the display. That surface is considered the reference plane from which subsequent measurements are offset.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an angular measurement instrument which calculates the angular inertia displacement of any surface or plane positioned on any axis relative to a reference plane.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which can determine the angular relationship of one geometric plane relative to a known geometric plane.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which measures angular inertia without being influenced by gravity or magnetic forces.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, in which the reference plane from which angular displacement is measured may be set by a user.
A further object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which can store at least one angular displacement value in memory and audibly indicate when a subsequently calculated angular displacement value equals the stored angular displacement value.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which includes a laser module for selectively projecting a light beam along an imaginary axis according to the angle defined by the relative position of the casing.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.